Letter (The Witcher 3)
There are six letters: Letter from Hugo |Weight = 0 |Value = 1}} Associated quest *Coast of Wrecks Journal entry : Collect the goods from the same crate as usual. If you get it to the drop-off on time, you'll get the full sum we agreed to. If you get it there no later than a week after we agreed, you'll get half. If you're later than a week, you're dead. : ''-Hugo.'' : P.S. Don't want any witnesses. If someone notices you - kill them first, ask questions later. Letter from Mettky |Weight = 0 |Value = 1}} Associated quest *Hidden from the World Journal entry : Drabik, : Listen up, you stupid git. Go on keeping the treasure out for all to see like that, we won't keep it very long at all. What, you think we're the only bandits around? Well, knowing what a fool y'are, perhaps you do, so here's me telling you - no. We ain't. So be a good little dunce and hide it somewhere where only you and me will know how to find it again. Otherwise I'll tan your arse till it's red as a watermelon. : ''-Mettky'' Letter from Matsk |Weight = 0 |Value = 1 |Source = Loot from the hidden treasure west of Stonecutters' Settlement}} Associated quest *Tough Luck Journal entry : Juenner, : Of course you can stay with us! What kind of question's that?! Come, bring the whole family. War hasn't struck here yet, we've got plenty of food - my belly's even grown a bit in recent weeks. So if you take a bit of beer and bacon out of my mouth, you'll actually be doing me a favor. : We're already preparing a bed for you. You'll stay in the attic - it's comfortable there, long as you don't forget to duck when you go up the stairs. : Happy trails, Juenner. See you soon. : ''--Matsk'' Letter from Gruggen |Weight = 0 |Value = 1 |Source = body at hidden treasure marker west of the Border Post}} Associated quest *The Things Men Do For Coin... Journal entry : Villard, you old bastard! : I ken where you can drub up the coin to pay off your many debts - Velen. Now, blatherheads say those bogs ain't worth a muffled fart from a saggy sow, but don't ye believe them, mate, they dinnae ken shite from sugar! A man can make a killing there - and a dwarf can do twice as good, I'm sure. : So here's the craik. While crossing Velen a week or so past, I spied a few well-dressed stiffs laying about the forest, travel bags untouched. Refugees, see, fleeing the war - and whoever flies up to them first gets all their worldly belongings. You ken what I'm saying, mate? Grab a chest, head off cross the Pontar posthaste and strip those stiffs of rings, necklaces and everything else afore some nimbler prick does! Oh, but keep a sharp axe round your belt all the while, for Velen's pure heevin with monsters. But hey, it's all in the name of a good cause - filling your pockets! : Your ever-loving Gruggen Letter from Lessica |Weight = 0 |Value = 1 |Source = Loot}}Found inside the building at the abandoned site west of Hangman's Alley. Journal entry : Baby Brother, : I got your letter. The children are healthy, thank you. Little Racleath's not so little anymore - he's almost tall as my shoulder. Kit's sweet as ever. : But enough small talk. I'm so glad you were able to return to your own home! I'm worried, through - are you sure those pirates have gone away for good? Best have eyes in the back of your head and don't burn any lights at night, so that no one cruising the coast can spy you. : ''-Your Lessica'' Letter from Varlind |Weight = 0 |Value = 1 |Source = in hut's chest at the Ruined Inn}} Associated quest *Family Fortune Journal entry : Fjale, : I've got bad news for you, Your father's ship sank off the southern coast of Ard Skellig. Far as I know, there were no survivors. Only a few bodies were recovered. They were already blue and bloated. I could only recognize Jovik by his tattoo. I'll do what I can to prepare the body for the funeral, but brace yourself. It won't be a pretty sight. : I know what was on that ship. Everything you had. So if you need to borrow some coin, don't hesitate to write. Your father and I were bound by blood - I'll never refuse you help. : ''--Varlind'' ru:Письмо Category:The Witcher 3 books Category:The Witcher 3 quest items